Story Night, 2008-02-24
Note from the editor: This is a filtered chatlog for the Story Night gathering in Redridge Mountains for Sunday, February 24, 2008. It was recorded and filtered by Cogitatus, who arrived late to Story Night, so the entire Story Night log is not available. Because this is a chatlog of in-game roleplay, I, Cogitatus, am not the sole author. I do not claim authorship for lines that are not my own. Any lines that look like that they should not belong or seem to be errors should be reported on the Talk Page. Calithos (Incomplete) 2/24 21:36:51.092 Changed Channel: General - Redridge Mountains 2/24 21:36:51.096 Changed Channel: LocalDefense - Redridge Mountains 2/24 21:37:53.733 Calithos says: I loved her. I loved her with all my heart, and she had stolen my heart. I told her there was nothing I could do but think about her, long for her. 2/24 21:37:56.557 Remia inclines her head in greeitng towrds Cogitatus. 2/24 21:38:01.143 Calithos says: That without her, nothing mattered. 2/24 21:38:05.312 Asheran smiles at you. 2/24 21:38:05.551 Fiha nods a welcome to Cogitatus 2/24 21:38:07.557 Throdin waves at you. 2/24 21:38:13.925 Cogitatus silently nods in greeting at Remia, then returns his attention to Calithos. 2/24 21:38:25.930 Drahliana says: Cogswell... good of you to join us 2/24 21:38:31.359 Cogitatus nods in response to everyone else, as well. 2/24 21:38:40.119 Calithos says: As the chloroform wore off, and my words began their work..a loud, obnoxious, whiny pissant of a voice screamed her name. 2/24 21:38:52.741 Fiha chuckles 2/24 21:39:00.929 Calithos says: Over, and over, and over! The whiny little bastard followed magical signals to her, and looked for her. 2/24 21:39:30.962 Calithos says: I was going to grab my gun, walk up to him and ask if he needed help, then the moment I was behind him, blast his fucking head open and feed him to the first ghoul I found. 2/24 21:39:39.738 Sydile says: .... 2/24 21:39:43.186 Calithos says: But she said to not hurt him. 2/24 21:40:04.948 Calithos says: And..for the first time, all that rage, all that hate. All the want to hurt people with singleminded fury. 2/24 21:40:08.783 Sydile silently chants, patting her hand on her lap. "Blast his head, blast his head.." 2/24 21:40:13.568 Calithos says: Melted away, like ice in the barrens sun. 2/24 21:40:24.968 Remia grins wickedly at Sydile. 2/24 21:40:30.784 Calithos says: I dropped my gun, and said simply "Of course." 2/24 21:40:35.378 Saphrina sighs 2/24 21:40:47.386 Calithos says: She said she wanted to speak to me again, and I said again "Of course." 2/24 21:40:49.179 Saphrina reaches for her flask and remembers its empty muttering. 2/24 21:41:15.183 Fiha watches Saphrina frown at her flask, she unhooks her own and tosses it to her. 2/24 21:41:31.410 Throdin puts away his own flask when he sees Fiha toss it. 2/24 21:41:37.172 Calithos says: And she left...but I knew I won her. I had won her heart, and no other could win it. For to dare win it, would bring wrath from a Blyde. And we will be swift 2/24 21:41:44.614 Remia 's eyes glitter her mouth pursed as she looks at her husband. 2/24 21:41:45.812 Sydile looks up to Saphrina with a pleading, cute pair of eyes, glancing back and forth between her and flask. 2/24 21:42:00.383 Calithos says: Seven months later. I asked for her hand in marriage. 2/24 21:42:06.169 Saphrina catches it nodding and taking a swig. She closes it and tosses it back to Fiha with a nods of thanks 2/24 21:42:13.583 Saphrina shakes her head at Sydile with a smirk 2/24 21:42:20.995 Calithos raises his right fist, a single band on it, smiling under his hat hiding half his face, but that wide smile. 2/24 21:42:29.213 Sydile snaps her fingers and leans back into Saphrina, smiling to Calithos and Remia. 2/24 21:42:31.012 Fiha catches it poorly, then looks back to Calithos and Remia with a smile 2/24 21:42:33.995 Calithos says: Remia and I wed three months later, andhad our first son two months ago. 2/24 21:42:40.793 Remia takes Cal's hands then kisses him passionately. 2/24 21:42:41.632 Calithos says: And I have never been happier since. 2/24 21:42:48.017 Asheran claps excitedly. 2/24 21:42:49.606 Sydile g 2/24 21:42:51.802 Calithos siles, wrapping his arms around Remia, and hugging her to him. 2/24 21:42:52.025 Saphrina whispers to Sydile 2/24 21:42:56.198 Sydile says: ..Wow.. maybe love still exists. 2/24 21:42:59.052 Calithos says: And the moral of the story is. 2/24 21:43:01.389 Sydile grins a bit to Saph and nods to her. 2/24 21:43:02.448 Throdin says: Damn right you should be! 2/24 21:43:02.028 Remia winks slyly at Sydile. 2/24 21:43:08.588 Calithos says: If you do half of that. 2/24 21:43:13.250 Calithos says: Fuck everyone else. Do it 2/24 21:43:21.331 Sydile giggles at Throdin. 2/24 21:43:23.044 Feyrin says: Calithos! 2/24 21:43:27.845 Remia says: IT has its bumpy spots..but worth it in the end. 2/24 21:43:30.629 Calithos says: And don't hesitate to shoot the whiny fuck yelling outside your house. 2/24 21:43:32.009 You smile at Calithos. 2/24 21:43:33.429 Feyrin says: Watch your language... 2/24 21:43:33.611 Saphrina shakes her head and chuckles 2/24 21:43:34.800 You blink at Calithos. 2/24 21:43:35.223 Sydile jumps, eyeing Feyrin.. then hides her head down. 2/24 21:43:36.400 Calithos says: I am kicking myself for that. 2/24 21:43:49.606 Calithos says: STILL. 2/24 21:43:58.446 Calithos grumbles. "You should have let me shoot him." 2/24 21:44:03.449 Remia nibbles Cal's ear playfully then tugs on his hand. 2/24 21:44:05.224 Fiha nods to the couple, she wipes at her cheek quickly and applauds,"Enthusiasticly told as ever Cal ... thankyou both for sharing that part of your lives with us" 2/24 21:44:08.842 Calithos says: Oh. Right. The End. 2/24 21:44:13.167 Sydile claps excitedly for Calithos. 2/24 21:44:16.226 Throdin claps excitedly for Calithos. 2/24 21:44:18.451 Calithos says: Or whatever people say. 2/24 21:44:27.285 Saphrina nods "Wow Cal..." 2/24 21:44:27.880 Remia smiles gently at Fiha. 2/24 21:44:29.425 Saphrina claps 2/24 21:44:31.013 Throdin says: You're gonna have to tell me about that Tauren later, Cal. 2/24 21:44:34.058 Calithos says: And THrodin. SHut up. The horns made good handlebars. 2/24 21:44:34.061 Sydile reaches up, tugging Fey's robes as she stands by his horse. 2/24 21:44:44.239 Throdin says: I didn't say it was BAD. 2/24 21:44:45.065 Calithos says: That's all that came to my drunken mind. 2/24 21:44:49.868 Fiha nods a greeting to Feyrin 2/24 21:44:54.083 Throdin says: MOOOOOOO... 2/24 21:44:54.493 Calithos trots off back to his seat! 2/24 21:44:56.876 Throdin moos at Calithos. Mooooooooooo. 2/24 21:44:57.515 Feyrin grunts softly, slidding off the horse and patting it off. 2/24 21:45:01.717 Calithos kicks THrodin on the way! 2/24 21:45:02.760 Sydile snickers to Throdin. 2/24 21:45:09.076 Throdin cackles maniacally at Calithos. 2/24 21:45:12.880 Sydile says: C'mon Dad, sit with me. Intermission 2/24 21:45:13.519 Fiha Looks to the group,"As our numbers have fallen please ... let us reform the circle ... " 2/24 21:45:19.527 Saphrina nods 2/24 21:45:22.070 Fiha gestures for people to move in 2/24 21:45:34.861 Feyrin says: Umph... I just sat down. 2/24 21:45:40.641 Calithos drags Rem's hand. "C'mon 2/24 21:45:41.058 Sydile says: Come on old-timer. 2/24 21:45:41.833 Saphrina says: Youl live Feyrin. 2/24 21:45:42.251 Remia cuddles up to Cal gently drawing him to her embrace. 2/24 21:45:44.544 Sydile reaches down to drag him a bit. 2/24 21:45:52.047 Calithos looks down. 2/24 21:45:59.722 Calithos grabs Remia, and simply picks her up, instead 2/24 21:46:08.757 Calithos tosses her over his shoulder, and carries her next to James. 2/24 21:46:10.367 Remia is a sack of taters. 2/24 21:46:10.600 Feyrin sits limply, not even giving an effort to stand. 2/24 21:46:15.480 Calithos puts her down, and sits 2/24 21:46:17.462 Sydile says: Fine. 2/24 21:46:23.293 Sydile throws up her hands and turns, sitting in the new circle. 2/24 21:46:30.456 Feyrin says: Draaag meee.... 2/24 21:46:37.497 Sydile says: Kiss my a.. er.. rump. 2/24 21:46:43.468 Saphrina eyes the circle. 2/24 21:46:53.272 Feyrin says: I'm old, I want a wheely chair. 2/24 21:46:53.274 Calithos says: Raventalon, move in or I'll flash you. 2/24 21:46:56.451 Asheran waves at you. 2/24 21:47:00.498 Calithos says: Do you want to see that? 2/24 21:47:03.702 Calithos says: I mean really? 2/24 21:47:04.064 Sydile gapes. 2/24 21:47:12.875 Cogitatus nods in greeting at Asheran. 2/24 21:47:18.155 Fiha smiles slightly,"While there are those who would pay to see .. now might not be the place" 2/24 21:47:18.682 Sydile says: Dad.. please.. scoot in.. 2/24 21:47:27.489 Sydile says: I don't wanna go blind. 2/24 21:47:29.090 Asheran beckons Feyrin over. 2/24 21:47:33.878 You laugh at Sydile. 2/24 21:47:35.060 Saphrina chuckles 2/24 21:47:36.632 Feyrin pouts, crossing his arms. "Nnno." 2/24 21:47:39.519 Calithos says: .... 2/24 21:47:40.879 Fiha says: Would anyone else care to share anything with us tonight 2/24 21:47:48.075 Throdin says: Eh, screw it. 2/24 21:47:51.132 Calithos leans in, muttering to Remia. "There are people who pay for that?" 2/24 21:48:01.653 Sydile says: Tell the Barrens story, Mr. Big-Dwarf! 2/24 21:48:01.879 Throdin physically picks up Feyrin and moves him in. 2/24 21:48:05.077 Fiha glances to the sky,"Though i am noting it is getting late, so short stories if possible" she chuckles 2/24 21:48:10.036 Sydile giggles at Throdin and Feyrin. 2/24 21:48:11.716 Calithos says: The barrens story is a story for adults. 2/24 21:48:13.593 Calithos says: No one else. 2/24 21:48:15.118 Feyrin is easily lifted, dangling limply. 2/24 21:48:17.878 Sydile says: I can be an adult. 2/24 21:48:26.495 Sydile says: My Dad's here, so its okay. I'm supervised. 2/24 21:48:26.899 Throdin moves him in to prevent the Calflash. 2/24 21:48:30.074 Saphrina says: She sat through Cal and Is stories... 2/24 21:48:36.518 Feyrin says: Umph... see, all things are solved in time. 2/24 21:48:39.081 Calithos says: Yeah. Mine's graphic. 2/24 21:48:41.873 Calithos says: Very graphic. 2/24 21:48:42.272 Saphrina says: Those covered most things she would have never heard before. 2/24 21:48:56.090 Sydile says: I have a question.. 2/24 21:48:57.511 Throdin says: Hmmm... 2/24 21:48:59.707 Throdin eyes Feyrin up and down. 2/24 21:49:00.919 Fiha looks to Sydile,"I am sure while amusing miss, it will be told when the owners of it wish to tell it and not before, no matter how loud you can yell." 2/24 21:49:02.008 Sydile says: When you made love to the Tauren female.. 2/24 21:49:07.486 Sydile says: Oh, yes ma'am/ 2/24 21:49:23.565 Asheran grins wickedly. 2/24 21:49:23.567 Sydile nods gravely to Fiha. 2/24 21:49:35.099 Drahliana boggles 2/24 21:49:35.725 Calithos says: My wife gagged at the story. 2/24 21:49:39.888 Calithos says: No need to tell it further. 2/24 21:49:45.096 Sydile says: Dad, you tell a story. Feyrin 2/24 21:49:48.708 Feyrin says: I've a poem. Quite interesting... should be entertaining, but edjucational... keep you young-ins from drinking. 2/24 21:49:49.326 Sydile says: Not a long one, one of your shorter ones. 2/24 21:49:51.691 Throdin says: I thought it was hilarious. 2/24 21:49:57.340 Fiha chuckles,"Barren's story aside ... were there any others to be shared tonight or do i have to fill the gap with another boring history lecture to encourage your creativity?" 2/24 21:50:01.511 Calithos says: You shut up Throdin. 2/24 21:50:04.299 Fiha nods at Feyrin. 2/24 21:50:10.735 Throdin says: What, and let you lie about it? 2/24 21:50:13.110 Fiha says: Of course sir, the circle is yours 2/24 21:50:21.304 Calithos says: I don't lie. 2/24 21:50:30.100 Throdin says: Surrrrrrre... 2/24 21:50:32.526 Cogitatus looks at Feyrin as he starts paying attention. 2/24 21:50:33.326 Calithos cuddles up against Remia. 2/24 21:50:40.129 Throdin shuts up for Fey. 2/24 21:50:40.131 Feyrin says: There once was a boy named Lue. He had a sister named Sue. When Lue and Sue guzzled down some brew. Nine months later popped a baby screaming boo-hoo. 2/24 21:50:40.527 Fiha clears her throat and points to Feyrin 2/24 21:50:49.442 Sydile says: ... 2/24 21:50:51.282 Feyrin says: No drinking for you, Sydile. Bad stuff happens. 2/24 21:50:52.208 You chuckle at Feyrin. 2/24 21:50:55.160 Sydile says: ........ 2/24 21:50:55.334 Calithos says: ..... 2/24 21:50:56.706 Saphrina chuckles 2/24 21:50:57.904 Calithos says: Ha! 2/24 21:51:01.309 Asheran gasps. 2/24 21:51:04.370 Throdin says: Right after Cal's story. Coincidence, perhaps? 2/24 21:51:05.938 Saphrina says: Never happend to me before. 2/24 21:51:06.580 Remia nestles up to Cal. 2/24 21:51:17.704 Cogitatus says: I do have to admit, he can fulfill a request to keep it brief. 2/24 21:51:23.722 Cogitatus smiles at the audience. 2/24 21:51:26.343 Sydile says: I hate you, Dad. 2/24 21:51:29.520 Throdin says: Aye, I could've sneezed and missed that. 2/24 21:51:29.754 Fiha chuckles and rubs her nose,"Yes, he can indeed" Intermission 2/24 21:51:32.157 Saphrina shrugs and nods to Fiha "I always have an abundance of stories if no one else wants to tell one in a bit." 2/24 21:51:33.127 Asheran giggles at Sydile. 2/24 21:51:36.487 Feyrin tips his hat to everyone. "Thank you, thank you." 2/24 21:51:51.538 Calithos says: I always has stories. Just not everyone likes hearing them. 2/24 21:51:57.928 Fiha nods to Saphrina,"You do seem to, perhaps some one else may wish to speak first?" 2/24 21:52:08.374 Saphrina nods "Aye of course." 2/24 21:52:08.769 Sydile says: Is it about more wet carpets and horny sea Captains? 2/24 21:52:13.171 Throdin says: Ya just don't like telling them to certain audiences for liability purposes. 2/24 21:52:14.365 Feyrin says: ... 2/24 21:52:33.068 Throdin says: Don't ask, Fey. Just don't ask. 2/24 21:52:34.805 Sydile says: You're gonna have to explain that to me later, Dad, cause that just went shwooo. *She gestures her hand over her head.* 2/24 21:52:47.767 Feyrin says: ... Right... Cogitatus 2/24 21:52:49.920 Cogitatus says: I do have a rather short story, something I just suddenly remembered from years ago. 2/24 21:52:56.532 Fiha smiles at you. 2/24 21:52:57.756 Calithos says: Do tell, James! 2/24 21:52:57.929 Sydile grins at Cog. 2/24 21:52:58.943 Saphrina nods to Cogitatus 2/24 21:52:59.172 Throdin says: Ya might want to explain the whole "love" thing to her. 2/24 21:53:02.382 Drahliana says: please do Cogswell 2/24 21:53:02.502 Fiha says: Of course, the circle is yours 2/24 21:53:07.762 Remia grins indulgently at Sydile. 2/24 21:53:08.350 You smile at Fiha. 2/24 21:53:09.035 Throdin says: Yup. *shuts up* 2/24 21:53:10.272 Cogitatus says: Thank you. 2/24 21:53:19.738 Calithos reaches over, pushing James to stand up forceibly 2/24 21:53:41.358 Cogitatus says: Okay, okay, Calithos. 2/24 21:53:44.974 Asheran nods at you. 2/24 21:53:49.992 Cogitatus says: I'll stand up. 2/24 21:53:53.362 You let out a long, drawn-out sigh. 2/24 21:54:02.661 Fiha says: A performance in it's self 2/24 21:54:05.598 Fiha chuckles 2/24 21:54:05.947 Sydile leans over, laying on her back and resting her head on Fey's thigh as she stares at Cog. 2/24 21:54:14.153 Cogitatus says: I don't know how many of you know, but I grew up in Lordaeron City. But, my parents, brothers, and I would sometimes travel to visit cousins. 2/24 21:54:51.514 Cogitatus says: I was just suddenly remembering one time when we were visiting my cousin, Cogswell Chronicle, in Brill. 2/24 21:55:31.036 Cogitatus says: Cogswell was about as old as I was, maybe a little younger. ...and he was such a ladies man, even as a teenager. 2/24 21:55:54.214 Cogitatus chuckles. "He probably, at some point or another, tried to woo every girl in Brill." 2/24 21:56:05.613 Saphrina says: ((brb)) 2/24 21:56:12.381 Fiha smiles at this 2/24 21:56:38.443 Cogitatus says: Well, during one of my visits, as we're talking a walk together just outside town chatting about stuff can catching up on times since my list visit, we pass one of these aforementioned young women. 2/24 21:56:40.146 You smile. 2/24 21:57:03.645 Saphrina says: ((back)) 2/24 21:57:19.744 Cogitatus says: Well, he gets it into his head to try to impress her with his athletic abilities, and it just so happened that we were passing a wood-post fence by the road as a prop. 2/24 21:58:18.439 Cogitatus says: He was doing fine, at first, all sorts of flips and jumps, most of which I don't remember. But, what I won't forget is: he was standing on one hand, balanced on one of the posts. 2/24 21:59:08.654 Cogitatus says: He goes "Ta-da!" then loses his balance and falls face-first into the mud by the side of the fence. It had been raining the previous night, you see, so there was a fair bit of mud to coushin((sp?)) the fall. 2/24 21:59:22.582 Throdin says: ((cushion)) 2/24 21:59:39.859 Saphrina chuckles. 2/24 21:59:45.689 Sydile giggles. 2/24 21:59:51.261 Fiha chuckles 2/24 21:59:51.263 Calithos says: Heh. 2/24 21:59:57.086 Cogitatus says: Oh, that young woman and I laughed. Cogwell's pride was a bit bruised, of course, but he soon started laughing at his own antics too. 2/24 22:00:01.279 Remia grins wickedly. 2/24 22:00:13.175 A sly smirk spreads across Ganoes's face. 2/24 22:00:24.129 Cogitatus says: He went on to try and impress her in other ways, after that. Never discouraged for long. 2/24 22:00:25.681 You smile. 2/24 22:00:41.388 Cogitatus says: Oh, I haven't seen cousin Cogswell since.... 2/24 22:00:53.677 Cogitatus stops smiling. His face almost has a look of pain on it. 2/24 22:01:04.810 Throdin says: ...since he was taken by the plague? 2/24 22:01:07.054 Saphrina just sort of stares confused. 2/24 22:01:10.061 Cogitatus says: ...since... we left Lordaeron, before the Third War. 2/24 22:01:16.888 Saphrina nods and sighs 2/24 22:01:22.081 Cogitatus recovers, and smiles. 2/24 22:01:30.974 Asheran gently pats you. 2/24 22:01:32.883 Throdin says: Mmmm... always seems to end that way, doesn't it. 2/24 22:01:32.063 Sydile starts to say something, but closes her mouth, thinking best otherwise. 2/24 22:01:37.697 Cogitatus says: Anyway, thank you for listening. 2/24 22:01:39.407 You bow down graciously. 2/24 22:01:43.899 Feyrin applauds. Bravo! 2/24 22:01:44.495 Sydile says: Thank you. 2/24 22:01:51.289 Remia applauds. Bravo! 2/24 22:01:52.684 Saphrina claps a little grimly. 2/24 22:02:20.773 Throdin says: Mmm, it my turn, then? 2/24 22:02:24.403 Ganoes says: Mm, thank ye. 2/24 22:02:25.297 Saphrina nods 2/24 22:02:27.943 Throdin takes a deep swig. 2/24 22:02:28.872 Asheran nods. 2/24 22:02:29.309 Sydile grins over at Throdin. 2/24 22:02:29.692 Throdin seems a little tipsy from the Jug of Bourbon. 2/24 22:02:31.798 Feyrin says: Okay, okay... help daddy up Sydie, he needs to go attend to some business. 2/24 22:02:34.510 Fiha smiles to Cogitatus,"Thankyou, i know it is hard for many of you to speak still of the "old days" but it was a lovely tale." Throdin 2/24 22:02:39.297 Calithos says: I swear if you try to tell the Barrens story, Throdin.. 2/24 22:02:41.289 Sydile reaches her hands down to Feyrin. 2/24 22:02:42.696 Throdin says: Ya just got here! 2/24 22:02:46.068 Calithos threatens Throdin with the wrath of doom. 2/24 22:02:48.493 Fiha smiles at Throdin. 2/24 22:02:50.293 Asheran grins wickedly at Throdin. 2/24 22:02:51.921 Feyrin says: Oh, I'll be right back. 2/24 22:02:54.282 Throdin says: It isn't the Barrens story, Cal... YET. 2/24 22:03:02.514 Throdin says: Eh, okay. Want me to wait, then? 2/24 22:03:03.304 Fiha says: Throdin? the circle is yours sir. 2/24 22:03:05.730 Feyrin grunts softly, pulling at the hand as he staggers to his feet. 2/24 22:03:14.433 Fiha says: i see no other. up you get. 2/24 22:03:16.202 Feyrin says: I'll be right back. 2/24 22:03:18.503 Fiha winks slyly at Throdin. 2/24 22:03:19.884 Cogitatus smiles at Fiha. "You're welcome. It's important to remember the good times." 2/24 22:03:32.737 Fiha nods to Cogitatus with a kind smile 2/24 22:03:42.720 Sydile says: Tell it, Mr. Dwarf! 2/24 22:03:52.314 Sydile says: Quickly, before he comes back and asks you to watch your language. 2/24 22:03:53.718 Sydile nods. 2/24 22:04:02.499 Cogitatus starts paying attention to Throdin. 2/24 22:04:07.127 Throdin says: Hey hey, I won't be using any fucking bad language in it! 2/24 22:04:11.726 Throdin says: Well, not much... whoops... 2/24 22:04:11.949 Sydile giggles. 2/24 22:04:16.733 Remia laughs at Throdin. 2/24 22:04:21.962 Throdin says: Er, forget I ever said that. 2/24 22:04:21.969 Asheran grins wickedly at Throdin. 2/24 22:04:48.320 Throdin says: Besides, he'sh probably just emptying his bladder behind a bush somewhere. We can wait a few moments. ...hic! 2/24 22:05:03.351 Asheran giggles. 2/24 22:05:10.904 Feyrin sniffs his hand, jerking his head back with a disgusted look. 2/24 22:05:19.352 Feyrin says: Alright, who's next? 2/24 22:05:21.346 Sydile lokos to Feyrin, then leans well away from him. 2/24 22:05:23.353 Fiha points at Throdin. 2/24 22:05:26.939 Throdin says: I hadn't ShTARTED yet. 2/24 22:05:39.005 Throdin says: Sit down, ya old wuss. 2/24 22:05:43.957 Feyrin says: Umph... 2/24 22:05:58.140 Drahliana says: Imust depart for the night farwell all 2/24 22:06:05.215 Calithos says: Toodles, Drah! 2/24 22:06:05.947 Throdin says: Pity, later Drah. 2/24 22:06:06.121 Calithos waves at Drahliana. 2/24 22:06:09.349 Throdin waves goodbye to Drahliana. Farewell! 2/24 22:06:13.760 Remia waves at Drahliana. 2/24 22:06:16.535 Drahliana cries a high pitched feline call and a cat totem around her neck glows summoning her saber-toothed mount. 2/24 22:06:33.165 Sydile scrounges through her satchel.. then throws a cloth on the hand before settling back down to rest her head in his lap. 2/24 22:06:54.712 Throdin says: But so far tonight, we've had stories about love & family. So why not toss one about friendship into the mix? 2/24 22:07:03.138 Remia leans in warming her hands as she looks up at Thro. 2/24 22:07:04.897 Feyrin chuckles with an amused look, wiping his hands on the cloth. "Thanks, sweety." 2/24 22:07:26.964 Throdin says: One about an old friend that ISN'T here. 2/24 22:07:30.162 Throdin eyes Calithos up and down. 2/24 22:07:39.158 Calithos holds his hands up defensively 2/24 22:07:43.049 Sydile looks between Throdin and Calithos. 2/24 22:08:26.187 Throdin says: It was a couple years back. I was getting an ale at the local tavern of some small pissant human town whose name escapes me at the moment. 2/24 22:08:35.363 Fiha looks to Throdin 2/24 22:08:38.920 Throdin seems to be sobering up. 2/24 22:09:26.588 Throdin says: I had just gotten back from a long n' stinking journey through a cave and back to get some mushrooms for an eccentric collector... the glories of mercenary heroism n' all that. 2/24 22:09:49.944 Remia chuckles softly at Throdin. 2/24 22:09:54.581 Throdin says: When I hear this pounding on the bar's door. 2/24 22:10:20.617 Throdin says: Bartender goes over to open it and there's an angry mob waitin' outside. Pitchforks, torches, n' all that. 2/24 22:10:26.037 Asheran grins wickedly at Throdin. 2/24 22:10:45.616 Throdin says: So I roll my eyes and groan, "Not AGAIN..." 2/24 22:11:54.844 Throdin says: So I go up to the mob's leader... if ye could call him that, and I try to explain that there's no dark magics involved n' all that. 2/24 22:12:38.633 Throdin says: Actually had 'em dumbfounded for a moment or two, swear one of their jaw's hit the ground. There was an awkward silence and some pointin'. 2/24 22:12:43.652 Perian blows Goofyone a kiss. 2/24 22:13:25.648 Throdin says: "Ye think he's with 'em?" "Eh, probably. He just admitted it!" 2/24 22:13:42.446 Calithos snickers 2/24 22:13:58.070 Fiha chuckles softly and shifts in her spot 2/24 22:14:47.884 Throdin says: Course, even soused up I'm not stupid. So I slam my shield into the first sap in line and they topple like dominoes behind him. I end up sprinting out of the tavern on their bellies as they tried to get up. Ran fer a good 2 miles n' never looked back. 2/24 22:15:03.273 Asheran gasps at Throdin. 2/24 22:15:04.691 Throdin says: I saved that for the 2 n' a half mile point. 2/24 22:15:41.693 Throdin says: And I look back and who do I see but some human woman dressed in violet robes gasping for breath behind me. 2/24 22:15:52.307 Throdin says: "Ya think we lost 'em?" she asked. 2/24 22:16:23.308 Cogitatus blinks at Throdin in confusion. 2/24 22:16:29.114 Throdin says: Exactly MY reaction. 2/24 22:16:35.112 Asheran giggles. 2/24 22:16:46.086 Throdin says: Anyway, it was a good 3 miles to the next town, so we had plenty of time to talk about it. 2/24 22:17:05.371 Fiha shakes her head a little, she smiles to Throdin as he continues 2/24 22:17:47.878 Throdin says: Seems one of the townfolk accused her of demon summoning and, well, with robes like that... 2/24 22:18:11.533 Throdin says: Course, that gets me a bit wary. "So DO ya do demon summoning?" 2/24 22:18:50.604 Throdin says: "Demon BINDING," she corrected. That always got her pissy. Summoning implies ya bring 'em to this world n' let them roam loose. 2/24 22:18:56.746 Throdin says: Always a sore spot with her... 2/24 22:19:46.967 Fiha smirks slightly 2/24 22:19:51.945 Saphrina murmers 2/24 22:20:08.784 Throdin says: Some people think I should've struck her down on the spot, but something just wasn't adding up. I mean sure, she was a warlock, but she wasn't trying to blast me on the spot- 2/24 22:20:41.559 Throdin says: And hell, I'd been the Misunderstood Victim of an Angry Mob once before. Wasn't really willing to give her that shit again... 2/24 22:20:56.980 Throdin says: And honestly, it's lonely going through those woods alone. And dangerous. 2/24 22:21:11.164 Throdin says: So we partnered up. Just for the day. 2/24 22:21:15.571 Cogitatus says: Sounds like a prudent decision. 2/24 22:21:22.985 Feyrin says: ... Oh gods... 2/24 22:21:28.156 Throdin says: Well, 2/24 22:21:30.590 Throdin says: What? 2/24 22:21:33.953 Throdin peers at Feyrin searchingly. 2/24 22:21:34.586 Feyrin palms his face at the sight of Jorngen. 2/24 22:21:38.896 Sydile hugs Feyrin's arm around her, blinking a bit tiredly. 2/24 22:21:49.998 Saphrina looks about "Hrm? What? I spaced out..." 2/24 22:22:04.570 Morganon is raped. 2/24 22:22:23.763 Feyrin says: Continue... Throdin. 2/24 22:22:29.323 Remia peers at the well lit "candle sconces" and returns to listen to Thro. 2/24 22:22:31.991 Throdin says: Okay... 2/24 22:23:27.176 Throdin says: Anyway, day became a week, a week became a month, we split up occasionally but always kept in touch. 2/24 22:23:48.408 Ganoes nods a bit. "Fergive me, friends.. Me an' me daughter mus' be leavin'." 2/24 22:23:51.386 Jorngen leans to Ganoes, and whispers "This is my favorite part" 2/24 22:23:59.014 Fiha smiles at Ganoes. 2/24 22:24:01.235 Saphrina nods to Ganoes 2/24 22:24:05.405 Ganoes bows down graciously. 2/24 22:24:05.759 Throdin says: Aye, later. 2/24 22:24:08.250 Saphrina says: Farewell Gan. 2/24 22:24:13.834 Remia waves at Ganoes. 2/24 22:24:17.410 Asheran waves at Ganoes. 2/24 22:24:17.413 Sydile says: Night Uncle Gan.. 2/24 22:24:21.353 Sydile says: Night um.. Gan's daughter! 2/24 22:24:26.446 Ganoes smiles lightly at Eve. "C'mon." 2/24 22:24:58.666 Calithos says: Gnight Winterwolf. 2/24 22:24:59.865 Calithos says: Also. 2/24 22:25:03.465 Calithos says: You're out of rum. 2/24 22:25:08.746 Calithos waves his flask at him. 2/24 22:25:19.014 Ganoes says: .. Wot?! 2/24 22:25:23.072 Ganoes says: Er.. Roight. 2/24 22:25:32.770 Calithos says: Seriously. Can't you keep ANY rum in your bar? 2/24 22:25:33.339 Throdin says: And, ya know, I was always waiting for inevitable betrayal n' all that, but it never came. No obsessive drives for power, no sinister sacrifices... nothin'. 2/24 22:25:42.082 Calithos sips from his flask. 2/24 22:26:01.624 Saphrina lights a cigarette with a snap and a burst of cigarette. 2/24 22:26:13.456 Throdin says: Hell, I've met paladins more psychotic than her... 2/24 22:26:22.085 Remia laughs. 2/24 22:26:31.060 Jorngen laughs. 2/24 22:26:39.646 Calithos says: Why look! There's one! 2/24 22:26:42.841 Calithos points at Jorngen. 2/24 22:26:43.861 Jorngen flexes his muscles. Oooooh so strong! 2/24 22:26:46.077 Jorngen says: You wish you could be me. 2/24 22:26:47.246 Throdin waves at Jorngen. 2/24 22:26:57.550 Fiha lifts her brow,"I highly doubt that" 2/24 22:26:58.830 Remia chuckles at Cal then sets a hand on his shoulder. 2/24 22:26:58.833 Calithos says: I wish you would sink into the water and never float back up. 2/24 22:26:59.742 Cogitatus scoffs. "Yeah, His Royal Majesty, Arthas Menethil certainly comes to mind." It's clear from his tone that he thinks pporly of Arthas. 2/24 22:27:21.231 Saphrina chuckles "Arthas.." 2/24 22:27:23.495 Calithos says: Or die in a fire. There was one earlier, but I suppose we can make do. 2/24 22:27:46.057 Cogitatus says: If I may ask, did she ever explain her motivations for being a warlock? 2/24 22:27:51.894 Throdin shrugs at Jorngen. Who knows? 2/24 22:28:05.881 Sydile says: Is that the end of the story? 2/24 22:28:06.655 Throdin says: Never said, never asked. I figured it might be a touchy subject. 2/24 22:28:21.111 Cogitatus nods silently at Throdin in response. 2/24 22:28:22.895 Throdin says: Oh, no. The end... 2/24 22:28:25.343 Throdin frowns. 2/24 22:28:28.086 Throdin says: I don't know the ending. 2/24 22:28:32.088 Sydile says: ..Oh.. 2/24 22:28:46.103 Fiha chuckles,"What do you think happened then ..?" 2/24 22:28:51.869 Fiha says: At a guess Throdin? 2/24 22:29:04.686 Throdin says: ... 2/24 22:29:10.858 Throdin goes silent for a moment. 2/24 22:29:17.600 Throdin takes a deep, deep chug of his drink. 2/24 22:29:20.578 Calithos says: No. For him, the story hasn't ended yet. 2/24 22:29:20.915 Throdin seems a little tipsy from the Jug of Bourbon. 2/24 22:29:25.479 Calithos smirks slyly at Throdin. 2/24 22:29:30.713 Throdin says: Yes it has. 2/24 22:29:37.884 Saphrina smirks 2/24 22:29:42.093 Fiha laughs lightly 2/24 22:30:08.550 Fiha says: Now it is getting late ... perhaps one or two more tales before we end the circle? 2/24 22:30:11.495 Throdin says: Our guild had a falling out. I was tired of it all, so I shigned up for an expedition to the Underbelly... 2/24 22:30:21.283 Sydile stretches under Feyrin's arm. 2/24 22:30:21.127 Throdin continues on, heedless. 2/24 22:30:27.499 Fiha smiles at Throdin. 2/24 22:30:33.099 Throdin says: I disappeared for 8 months... 2/24 22:30:43.733 Throdin says: When I came back, she was gone. 2/24 22:30:56.112 Fiha says: that is sad sir, 2/24 22:31:06.966 Throdin says: Last trail I had was in western Zangarmarsh... 2/24 22:31:13.559 Jorngen says: Can I help you? 2/24 22:31:15.503 Throdin says: Exploring portals, they shaid... 2/24 22:31:23.191 Throdin looks down into his drink. 2/24 22:31:34.339 Sydile says: Maybe.. she just got portaled somewhere else then.. 2/24 22:31:38.140 Cogitatus says: Oh dear.... 2/24 22:31:40.100 Throdin says: There was a gate there. Inactive. Char marks around it... 2/24 22:31:46.103 Sydile frowns. 2/24 22:32:00.303 Throdin says: If she had asked, I would've helped her... 2/24 22:32:06.753 Throdin goes silent. 2/24 22:32:11.917 Saphrina nods 2/24 22:32:20.053 Throdin seems to be sobering up. 2/24 22:32:41.187 Throdin says: Never thought I'd look back at the days I was screaming for her to quit pissing off the monsters so much or I'd kill her myself as the good days... 2/24 22:32:52.118 Fiha smiles kindly to Throdin 2/24 22:33:19.988 Remia 's eyes twinkle fondly at Throdin. 2/24 22:33:30.215 Throdin chugs the last of his ale. 2/24 22:33:33.577 Throdin seems a little tipsy from the Jug of Bourbon. 2/24 22:33:36.365 Throdin says: ...that's it. 2/24 22:33:46.550 Cogitatus nods silently. 2/24 22:33:46.734 Remia applauds at Throdin. Bravo! 2/24 22:33:52.145 Sydile says: Thank you Mr. Dwarf! 2/24 22:33:55.737 Saphrina claps 2/24 22:34:06.747 Jorngen claps excitedly. 2/24 22:34:09.491 Throdin says: Mmmm... 2/24 22:34:11.132 Fiha says: Thankyou Throdin 2/24 22:34:13.155 Jorngen skins Great Goretusk 2/24 22:34:14.559 Throdin doesn't look happy at all. 2/24 22:34:23.530 Sydile looks up at Feyrin. 2/24 22:34:37.361 Saphrina nods to herself "Hrm." 2/24 22:34:43.767 Feyrin jerks his head up, giving a snort as he blinks his eyes open. "Hruh?" 2/24 22:34:47.171 Sydile says: ... 2/24 22:34:51.366 Sydile says: You told me not to fall asleep! 2/24 22:34:55.773 Sydile swats her palm up at his nose. 2/24 22:35:01.191 Throdin says: ...I must get going. Shtill lots to do... 2/24 22:35:04.180 Throdin waves goodbye to everyone. Farewell! 2/24 22:35:09.188 Remia waves at Throdin. 2/24 22:35:10.551 Saphrina nods to Throdin 2/24 22:35:11.806 Asheran waves at Throdin. 2/24 22:35:12.349 Sydile says: Good night! 2/24 22:35:12.972 You wave goodbye to Throdin. Farewell! 2/24 22:35:12.975 Calithos says: Toodles, Thro. 2/24 22:35:14.987 Calithos tips his hat. Intermission 2/24 22:35:14.168 Fiha looks from Throdin to the rest of the group,"Now as i said it is getting a little late but a few more tales i'm sure can be found, poems .. song s or anythign you like" 2/24 22:35:18.948 Fiha waves at Throdin. 2/24 22:35:27.771 Feyrin flings back, hitting his lip. "Umph! Ow..." 2/24 22:35:29.802 Jorngen waves goodbye to everyone. Farewell! 2/24 22:35:30.204 Zalthos waves goodbye to everyone. Farewell! 2/24 22:35:30.996 Arthause waves goodbye to everyone. Farewell! 2/24 22:35:38.604 Sydile says: Rude old man. 2/24 22:35:45.586 Asheran greets Jorngen with a hearty hello! 2/24 22:35:50.972 Feyrin says: I was... listening... 2/24 22:35:53.959 Asheran greets Zalthos with a hearty hello! 2/24 22:36:00.137 Remia says: I would tell a short tale if no else wishes to. 2/24 22:36:11.160 Fiha nods,"Go ahead dear one." 2/24 22:36:12.391 Saphrina says: If no one new wants to share id be happy too.. I have a short humourous tale.. 2/24 22:36:17.283 Cogitatus (( goes AFK )) 2/24 22:36:20.995 Fiha nods at Saphrina. 2/24 22:36:27.007 Fiha says: Perhaps after Remia? 2/24 22:36:28.508 Remia smiles gently at Fiha. 2/24 22:36:32.771 Saphrina nods to Remia "you offered first" 2/24 22:36:42.816 Calithos says: Oh light. 2/24 22:36:49.549 Calithos suddenly pales 2/24 22:36:58.400 Asheran blinks at Calithos. 2/24 22:37:06.812 Jorngen pales as well Remia 2/24 22:37:35.200 Remia says: This is my first story before th circle. We have heard tales of love of family, lovers, love betrayed and lack of love for one's country..mine is a tale of a girl's love for a horse as cheesy as that sounds. 2/24 22:37:49.824 Asheran giggles. 2/24 22:38:00.029 Feyrin reaches around, gently poking Sydile with the hand he sniffed, tittering with a devious grin. 2/24 22:38:03.600 Remia leans in towards the circle an amused smile as she continues. 2/24 22:38:15.735 Sydile raises her fist, threateningly at him. 2/24 22:38:36.175 Feyrin raises his fist, threateningly at her. 2/24 22:38:47.881 Sydile hmphs and looks back to Remia, ignoring th eold man. 2/24 22:38:55.668 Asheran grins wickedly at Sydile. 2/24 22:39:07.237 Feyrin hmphs and looks back to Saphrina, ignoring the young brat. 2/24 22:39:27.935 Cogitatus (( is back from AFK. )) 2/24 22:39:30.250 Remia says: This tale was told to me by the woman who taught me to sew. this woman was a warlock but not one that followed a typical path. She had studied under the Demon hunter Tharion Gryeseer and was on who had learned to use the Legion's methods against them. 2/24 22:39:47.168 Saphrina chuckles 2/24 22:40:00.613 Kennyk Has returned... 2/24 22:41:11.657 Remia says: As one not prone to the ethical lapses of her peers when it came time to bond a mount she was loathe to coerce a creaure to her will so she aought to procure a mount a Alerian stronghold through a gentle horsetrainer. 2/24 22:42:25.043 Remia says: She paid the man and awaited the long training period. In the meanwhile she spent some time at the ruins of Karabor spying on the "demon hunters" being trained by Illidan who he master had told her of. 2/24 22:43:02.676 Fiha smiles faintly, listening to the tale with interest. 2/24 22:43:38.309 Kennyk Yawns a bit, slowly standing up, wiping his robes. 2/24 22:44:01.286 Kennyk Checks his pocket-watch mumbleing. 2/24 22:44:07.914 Remia says: She thought intitally such irony and an aberation as these blood elves would outrage her as it did her mentor..and while seeing their smug arrogance bothered her the dreadful sadness that clung to the temp;le assaulted her mind even more. 2/24 22:44:23.098 Kennyk says: Well! Its getting late...Sorry i'll be going now, have fun in the cold night. 2/24 22:44:33.893 Kennyk Goes off toward town. 2/24 22:45:10.844 Remia says: The felorcs had decimated the priesthood there...hopes and families obliterated. Theor blood and sorrow hung in the air thick and heavy. 2/24 22:46:04.435 Remia says: The warlock slept that evening in the ruins near there feeling that her dreams would most likely contain residues of what had passed there. 2/24 22:46:54.322 Remia says: She was partially correct. Her dreams were of passings there but not to the priests. In her sleep she was shown a vision in a shape not hers. 2/24 22:46:55.326 Fiha nods faintly as if remembering the tale, she draws a knee to her chest and rests her chin. 2/24 22:47:07.849 Fredwille nods 2/24 22:47:55.452 Remia says: This body was sleek and black as obsidean with fire flickering at tail and mane like banked embers. She felt the strong flanks under her skin. 2/24 22:48:27.532 Remia says: Such power and such speed as she ran on a world,,, on hazy plains she had never seen. 2/24 22:49:00.564 Saphrina drags her cigarette 2/24 22:49:07.832 Remia says: But then she felt a raw command cut her and an icy grip on her mind. The rending of her smooth flanks..such pain. 2/24 22:49:35.579 Remia says: The face of triumph of red skin..fangs and golden eyes..a Fel orc. 2/24 22:49:59.395 Remia says: Freedom lost and now nothing but held in thrall. 2/24 22:50:26.409 Calithos sips his flask, listening quietly 2/24 22:50:38.594 Calithos is also not AFK D: JUst silent 2/24 22:50:40.400 Remia says: The warlock awoke..knwing she had been countacted by a creaure she had avoided binding. A creature of xortoth. 2/24 22:51:58.222 Remia says: She knew the creature has sought her mind out..in its own subtle fashion and she was aware of what she would have to do. Defeat the fel orc and then bind the creature to give it shelter. 2/24 22:52:04.451 Feyrin waves a silent hand toward the people in the circle, grunting quietly as he pushes himself up. He hunches slowly, offering a hand to Sydile. 2/24 22:52:16.793 Fiha smiles at Feyrin. 2/24 22:52:43.351 Remia inclines her head at Feyrin and Sydile. 2/24 22:53:09.204 Saphrina nods to Feyrin 2/24 22:53:12.615 Feyrin says: She needs to be off to bed, sorry to disturb the story... continue. 2/24 22:53:13.434 Sydile takes the hand, rising up. 2/24 22:53:22.827 Sydile says: Night.. thank you.. 2/24 22:53:23.970 Saphrina smirks and nods to Sydile in farewell 2/24 22:53:32.688 You wave goodbye to Sydile. Farewell! 2/24 22:53:52.232 Remia says: The warlock spent many weeks in preparation for her battle sleeping very little and acquiring all the tools she would need to foster the connection with her mount should she prevail. 2/24 22:55:07.600 Remia says: She followed the felorc and learned his ways and habits. It pained her to see how he used the creature. Only her odd sense of honor prevented her from sliiting his throat in his sleep. 2/24 22:55:27.652 Fredwille says: ahem.. 2/24 22:55:30.038 Fredwille says: pardon. 2/24 22:55:44.266 Remia says: YEs? 2/24 22:55:54.321 Fredwille says: hm? 2/24 22:55:56.854 Fiha chuckles,"Continue Remia ... " 2/24 22:56:00.930 Fiha winks slyly at Fredwille. 2/24 22:56:05.245 Fredwille nods at Fiha. 2/24 22:57:21.509 Remia says: The opportunity presented itself and she challenged the orc when he was apart from his commrades..there was a time when the warlock was sure he would hang her skull on the steeds barding. But she prevailed though nearly dead. 2/24 22:58:10.078 Remia says: She slumped over the corpse wounded..the steed licking her wounds and addressing her mind in a clam and intelligent voice. 2/24 22:58:34.322 Remia says: She was loathe to bind it and bid it to return to the plians of Xoroth. 2/24 22:58:43.501 Remia says: *plains 2/24 22:58:48.700 Remia says: It refused. 2/24 22:59:10.111 Remia says: The steed said it would only be bound again and prehaps to a more cruel master. 2/24 23:00:08.707 Remia says: And thuse the warlock learned that sometimes doing the just thing involved less clear, cut and dried ethics..and she had found a true friend indeed. 2/24 23:00:22.738 Calithos smiles, sipping his falsk 2/24 23:00:26.736 Calithos flask even 2/24 23:00:34.628 Remia says: So that is my horse story if you will. 2/24 23:00:36.539 Saphrina nods smirking. 2/24 23:00:38.910 Saphrina claps 2/24 23:00:50.740 You clap excitedly for Remia. 2/24 23:01:00.048 Remia smiles at Saph as she finishes and cedes the floor. 2/24 23:01:09.315 Fiha chuckles,"A wonderful tale of a trying ritual. Thankyou Remia you told it well." 2/24 23:01:21.541 Saphrina puts out her cigarette. 2/24 23:01:31.130 Remia says: My thanks..I am a bit shy being a story circle virgin. 2/24 23:01:37.589 Remia winks slyly at Fiha. 2/24 23:01:57.757 Fiha smiles,"Concider your self ... a whore, now ... dear friend" she laughs and looks to Saphrina Saphrina 2/24 23:02:12.487 Saphrina nods "Aye. The story." 2/24 23:02:13.947 Asheran grins wickedly. 2/24 23:02:14.944 Saphrina stands 2/24 23:02:17.656 You let out a hearty chuckle. 2/24 23:02:31.560 Calithos says: ..... 2/24 23:02:33.732 Saphrina chuckles "Alright. This is another lighthearted tale. 2/24 23:02:37.158 Fiha chuckles again,"Perhaps our last for the night if no one else has anything to add" 2/24 23:02:42.413 Calithos says: I'm not sure how to respond to that. 2/24 23:02:48.936 Fiha winks slyly at Calithos. 2/24 23:02:50.561 Saphrina says: If more appropriate 2/24 23:02:54.180 Saphrina says: Than the last 2/24 23:03:06.542 Calithos shall brb now 2/24 23:03:21.996 Saphrina says: ((The last by the way. I shall give credit to The Who for inspiring the tale with one of their songs.)) 2/24 23:03:57.928 Saphrina smirks "alright then. This one is titled. The Paladin, the Warlock, and the Druid. 2/24 23:04:12.431 Saphrina says: And... the squirrel. 2/24 23:04:18.174 Saphrina smirks 2/24 23:04:25.879 Fiha laughs a little and sits up to listen 2/24 23:04:50.088 Asheran blinks. 2/24 23:04:51.109 Fredwille looks up quietly. 2/24 23:04:58.268 Saphrina says: Anyways. A Dwarf Paladin, a Human Warlock, and a Night Elf Druid were all taking a walk together outside of stormwind. 2/24 23:05:36.775 Saphrina says: They were speaking of lighthearted things and walked away from stromwind on the road to Goldshire. 2/24 23:05:53.312 Remia blushes quietly and nestles into Cal's plush robes. 2/24 23:06:12.049 Saphrina says: As the chuckles amongst eachother the paladin stopped for a moment as if confused and looked off the road at somthing. 2/24 23:06:36.726 Saphrina says: The other two. Seeing the Dwarf act so. Stopped and looked at his point of intrest. 2/24 23:06:51.191 Saphrina says: They saw... in a small conclave of brush. 2/24 23:06:57.299 Saphrina says: a Squirrel. 2/24 23:07:27.013 Saphrina says: Now. Why the Paladins attention was drawn to this creature was instantly apperant. 2/24 23:08:24.838 Saphrina says: This squirrel you see. Had certaint humanoid quilities to it. How it held itself, the arogant look on its face perhaps. 2/24 23:08:41.555 Fiha smiles at Saphrina. 2/24 23:08:46.615 Saphrina says: It seemed unlike any squirrel these men had seen ever before. 2/24 23:08:53.686 Saphrina says: The three stared at it. 2/24 23:08:55.417 Remia smiles inquiringly. 2/24 23:09:27.526 Saphrina says: Then the Druid standing between the other two began to say somthing but stopped. 2/24 23:09:34.015 Cogitatus looks puzzled by something, but remains silent. 2/24 23:09:48.059 Saphrina smirks "His friends looked at him and the druid said what he meant to." 2/24 23:09:53.236 Saphrina says: Im going to... Shake its hand. 2/24 23:10:21.866 Saphrina says: Now the Warlock and the Paladin looked at the Druid for a moment as if he was crazy. 2/24 23:10:44.933 Saphrina says: But the druid seemed set on his idea. 2/24 23:10:54.842 Saphrina says: So the Druid began to approach the Squirrel. 2/24 23:11:05.163 Fiha lifts her brow 2/24 23:11:17.972 Saphrina says: And the Squirrel being one of such a strange nature in turn approached the Druid. 2/24 23:11:30.077 Saphrina says: They stood an arms length from the other. 2/24 23:11:31.256 Remia leans in with interest. 2/24 23:11:55.716 Saphrina says: The druid staring down at the squirrel and the squirrel staring up at the Druid. 2/24 23:12:15.949 Saphrina says: Suddenly. The Druid. reached down as a god may reash down to touch mortals. 2/24 23:12:35.071 Saphrina says: And the squirrel seeing this act in turn reached up as an orphan may reach for a bowl of soup! 2/24 23:13:03.756 Saphrina stands staring at the group in excitment. 2/24 23:13:09.264 Asheran peers at Saphrina searchingly. 2/24 23:13:13.281 Saphrina says: They clasp eachothers hands! 2/24 23:13:23.630 Saphrina says: Or Rather the Squirrel clasp the druids finger. 2/24 23:13:24.300 Fiha bites her lip, poorly masking another chuckle. 2/24 23:13:35.425 Saphrina says: and they shook. two pumps! 2/24 23:14:08.472 Saphrina says: As they returned from this jesture. The Elf looked down at this Squirrel! 2/24 23:14:22.762 Calithos RETURNS 2/24 23:14:25.571 Remia grins wickedly at Saphrina. 2/24 23:14:31.366 Saphrina says: As he did this. The Elfs two friends came up behind him agahst in amazement! 2/24 23:14:51.473 Saphrina says: The Squirrel looked at each of them one after the other. 2/24 23:15:23.302 Saphrina says: Then... it spoke. 2/24 23:15:40.889 Asheran blinks. 2/24 23:16:02.868 Saphrina says: "Greetings good sirs. I am Rocky. I am a Prophet of my people! for you see. Our civilization has been in hiding for many years." 2/24 23:16:11.293 You blink at Saphrina. 2/24 23:16:15.734 Saphrina says: "We hide you see from an unimaginable evil!" 2/24 23:16:16.165 Fiha bites a little harder on her lip 2/24 23:16:48.164 Saphrina says: The Paladin looking to the Squirrel said "The Legion? They are no longer a threat here." But the squirrel shook his head. "No. The legion is weak to our people" 2/24 23:16:57.376 Fiha laughs 2/24 23:17:25.555 Remia leans into whisper to Cal.."Kind of reminds me of Kircpa from back home." 2/24 23:17:26.994 Saphrina says: The Warlock looked to the squirrel and said "Arthas? He is to the north!" and the Squirrel again shook his head. 2/24 23:17:47.322 Saphrina says: "Nay. Arthas would tremble before our might." 2/24 23:18:08.780 Saphrina says: Now the three looked to this Squirrel. 2/24 23:18:15.042 Calithos says: Heh. I'm curious what this squirrel fears. 2/24 23:18:28.988 Remia says: Your gun and a fry pan. 2/24 23:18:29.169 Saphrina says: "Then what." Said the Druid. "Does your squirrel civilization fear." 2/24 23:18:33.654 Remia smirks slyly at Calithos. 2/24 23:18:42.267 Calithos grumbles 2/24 23:19:15.189 Saphrina says: The squirrel looked to them and said "It is the Fish creatures that attack the shores of the lake to the east. They shall destroy my people and your as well! 2/24 23:19:26.117 Asheran gasps at Saphrina. 2/24 23:19:29.522 Saphrina says: The three looked to eachother. "The Murlocs?" 2/24 23:19:36.782 Remia chuckles sotly her eyes playful. 2/24 23:20:09.493 Saphrina says: The Squirrel nodding said "Aye. They are more powerful than the legion and Arthas combined! 2/24 23:20:54.960 Saphrina says: The three men shook their heads and turned to go. The Squirrel stood and shook its own head "They will see.... One day. They will know that like they did not heed Medihvs warning. They did not heed mine." 2/24 23:20:58.591 Saphrina bows. 2/24 23:21:26.018 Fiha laughs, she claps lightly,"Very clever" 2/24 23:21:28.175 Calithos says: ..That is both silly, yet horrifying. 2/24 23:21:33.118 Remia says: Huzzah! 2/24 23:21:37.995 Saphrina nods and sits 2/24 23:21:43.611 Asheran claps excitedly for Saphrina. 2/24 23:21:43.158 Remia cheers at Saphrina! 2/24 23:21:46.992 You clap excitedly for Saphrina. 2/24 23:21:52.808 Saphrina says: Thank You. 2/24 23:22:02.602 Fredwille nods at Saphrina. 2/24 23:22:03.592 Fiha says: Well it is a good note to end on Saphrina 2/24 23:22:07.906 Fiha says: A good message 2/24 23:22:09.681 Remia says: Very amusing. Conclusion and Departure 2/24 23:22:10.574 Asheran rubs her eyes some. 2/24 23:22:24.691 Saphrina nods "Aye." 2/24 23:22:32.200 Saphrina says: I must be going like most of you i suspect. 2/24 23:22:42.390 Saphrina nods to the group "It has been fun." 2/24 23:22:42.221 Remia bows before Saphrina. 2/24 23:22:49.820 Fiha smiles to the group,"I am sorry if you wished it longer but it is getting late and i am sure the Inns are open for only a little longer" 2/24 23:22:54.406 Fiha says: A night cap is important 2/24 23:22:54.131 Remia says: Nice to see you Saph.. 2/24 23:22:56.801 Cogitatus says: It is getting late. 2/24 23:22:57.131 Saphrina says: Shadow Embrace you all. 2/24 23:23:01.007 Fiha smiles at Saphrina. 2/24 23:23:04.406 Saphrina nods to Remia "And you." 2/24 23:23:11.980 Fredwille claps excitedly. 2/24 23:23:18.831 Remia smiles pleasantly at Saphrina. 2/24 23:23:26.018 Fredwille says: good eve all. 2/24 23:23:30.552 Saphrina nods to the group :Farewell then" 2/24 23:23:34.093 Remia tugs Cal up.. 2/24 23:23:39.224 Calithos stands, grumbling 2/24 23:23:40.026 Remia waves goodbye to Saphrina. Farewell! 2/24 23:23:42.021 Fiha bows down graciously. 2/24 23:23:48.566 Cogitatus stretches. 2/24 23:23:53.607 Fiha says: Thankyou for coming, see you next week. 2/24 23:24:03.432 Calithos says: It was fun. 2/24 23:24:08.213 Cogitatus says: Penny! Here, kitty! 2/24 23:24:14.631 Remia says: Ever the gracious host you are Fiha. 2/24 23:24:16.866 Calithos says: Hopefully, I can tell another story next week. 2/24 23:24:27.602 Calithos says: Hopefully, not the Barrens story. 2/24 23:24:33.467 You wave goodbye to everyone. Farewell! 2/24 23:24:36.412 Calithos says: Seriously, no one needs to hear that. 2/24 23:24:37.834 Fiha turns her face from the group and rubs her jaw,"So much smiling ..." she groans and rolls a shoulder, smirking to the two of them "My pleasure and yes ... another, please." 2/24 23:24:41.842 Asheran curtsies before you. 2/24 23:25:26.525 Calithos tips his hat 2/24 23:25:27.425 Remia smiles at Asheran. 2/24 23:25:29.885 Calithos says: Farewell Fiha. 2/24 23:25:31.612 Fiha nods. 2/24 23:25:32.375 Calithos says: Till we next meet. 2/24 23:25:35.949 Asheran thanks you. 2/24 23:25:36.156 Remia says: awww. 2/24 23:25:37.332 Fiha says: Mhm 2/24 23:25:40.021 Changed Channel: General - Stormwind City 2/24 23:25:40.025 Joined Channel: Trade - City 2/24 23:25:40.029 Changed Channel: LocalDefense - Stormwind City Category:Story Night Category:Calithos Category:Feyrin Category:Cogitatus Category:Throdin Category:Remia Category:Saphrina